La photographie
by miss serpentarde
Summary: Draco Malefoy achete une photographie moldue, mais quelque temps apres des evenement mysterieux arrive .... premiere fics soyez indulgent please ! reprise de la nouvelle de J. Sternberg .


La photographie

Mon nom est Draco Lucius Malefoy, je viens tout juste d'avoir mes 20 ans et je viens d'emménager dans mon nouveau manoir près de Manchester. Mais laissé moi vous raconté une histoire qui mes arrivé il y a peu de temps.

Il y avait quelques mois que j'avais acquis cette photographie moldus. Collée sur un panneau de contreplaqué, elle envahissait presque tout un mur et, bien souvent, je me demandais pourquoi je ne la remplaçait pas; je ne lui trouvais rien de bien remarquable et en générale je n'appréciais guère la photo.

A la rigueur, on pouvait lui trouver quelque chose d'insolite, une impression diffuse qui me dérangeait parce que, justement, je ne voyais pas exactement pourquoi je jugeais cette image insolite. Elle représentait un grand lac, vraiment très banal, avec en arrière-plan une colline déserte pas moins banal. La photo était en noir et blanc, le ciel uniformément gris sale. Sur le lac, on voyait une barque, perdue au loin, minuscule.

Je mis un certain temps à me rendre l'évidence, même si elle me paraissait difficile à accepter : la barque, de semaine en semaine, avançait. C'est ainsi. Inexorablement, se déplaçant dans un espace-temps impossible à définir, la barque grandissait parce qu'elle avançait sur le lac, venue de quelque lointain rivage pour se diriger vers le bord extérieur du cliché. Autant dire vers moi.

Un jour, je pus distinguer deux personnages dans la barque. L'un ramait, l'autre assis plus en avant semblait ne rien faire. Quelque temps plus tard, d'autres détails me rentrèrent dans le regard. C'était un homme aux bras nus qui ramait et le personnage placé à la proue ne pouvait être qu'une femme.

Comme la barque se dirigeait droit vers moi, chaque jour qui passait donnait du poids, de la présence aux deux personnages. Mais seule la femme m'intéressait. Jusqu'au moment où l'inquiétude, puis l'effroi s'en mêlèrent parce je la reconnaissais.

Impossible de la confondre avec une autre : ses longs cheveux bouclées et bruns, ses yeux si froids qu'ils paraissaient éteints, son corps trop massif et menaçant dans son immobilité, tout en elle me donnait froids dans le dos. Surtout qu'elle me dévisageait les yeux dans les yeux, sans aucune trace de sentiment, et sur ses genoux il y avait un fusil dont le canon également me lorgnait de son œil de cyclope meurtrier. Une de ses mains semblait caresser tendrement la gâchette.

Comment ne pas la reconnaître et me souvenir de tout sans trembler ? J'vais eu une liaison avec elle, en dernière année de Poudlard ; en fin d'année, excédé, je rompais, emporté par une brutalité qui ne me ressemblait pas et, dès cet instant, avec une froideur sauvage, elle s'était juré d'avoir un jour ma peau.

Mais un jour, la barque a atteint son but et s'arrête. Je la vis me sourire. Je l'entends, elle vient de tirer, la balle me transperce la poitrine. Et me dis : « souffre comme tu m'a souffrir ». Ma vision se trouble puis tout devient noir autour de moi.

Tic Tac Tic Tac

Je me réveille en sueur. Un mauvais rêve, voilà ce que c'était. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers le salon où se trouve la photo. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était un spectacle macabre qui m'y attend. Je pouvais voir sa tête trancher par la rame, le liquide rouge vif s'écoule de son corps meurtrit par des coups, ses cheveux autrefois brun était à présent teinté de son sang … Mais le liquide ne s'arrêta pas au bord du tableau, oh non il continu sa route et coule le long du mur ou est accroché le cliché sanglant. Une chose est sur était sur le rameur avait été son exécuteur. C'est à ce moment là que je fis plus attention à son visage, c'était moi.

Tic Tac Tic Tac

Encore une fois je me réveille. Mais la quelque chose me gène pour me lever, un corps est blottit contre moi. Une femme avec de longs cheveux bouclés brun, à sa main je remarque un bague de fiançailles mais moi aussi j'en possède une, la même que la sienne. Donc nous somme mariée.

Je tente de me lever sans la réveiller et me redirige vers le salon pour la deuxième fois. Arrivé là-bas la photographie a disparu …

« Quelque chose de va pas mon chérie ? » Me demande une voix douce.

Je me retourne, c'est elle, mais ces yeux ont changés, ils ne sont plus froid au contraire on pouvait voir qu'elle s'inquiétée pour moi, son visage est radieux, son ventre bien arrondie montre quelle attend un heureux évènement. Un bébé. Je lui demande :

- Où est la photographie ?

- Mais de quelle photographie tu parles ?

- De celle qui était accroché ici ?

- Le médicomage avait raison.

- Hein. De quoi parle-tu ?

- Tu as fait une chute de ton balai en n'attrapant le vif d'or au dernier match de quiditch !

- Ha …

- Allons dormir sa te fera du bien.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

- Mais j'ai toujours raison et puis c'est demain que vient le médicomage pour connaître le sexe de nos enfants.

- Nos enfants ?

- Tu as oublié ? Je suis enceinte de jumeaux.

Je la suis. Nous nous dirigions vers notre chambre. Vous allez me dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar, alors expliqué moi pourquoi j'ai si mal a la poitrine … ?

THE END


End file.
